Cake and Kinks (Suguha x Silica)
by Bloodwith
Summary: Went wild with this one... Suguha x Silica erotic fanfiction. Contains lemon, matureness, cake, some fetishes / kinkyness, and Hitler. I lied about of those. Will this story be about genocide or lesbian adventures? Who nose. Why not both? Why not Zoidberg. Amen.


Suguha x Silica Fanfiction.

Rated M. Goes overboard with fetish and sexy times.

Your eyes may need to be cleansed with bleach if you aren't as kinky as I.

DO NOT BITCH ABOUT HOW DISGUSTING THIS IS. I KNOW OKAY? IT WAS HARD FOR ME TOO.

*This doesn't take place inside the virtual world, but Pina is still around. Why? Because Pina does not give a FUCK.

* * *

"Ahahah-That tickles! Stop it!" Silica exclaimed, desperately trying to free herself from the older athletically built Suguha.

It was late at night, about quarter past 9 p.m. inside Suguha's room. Silica had challenged her to a playfight, just to see how she would fare against someone as strong as the latter.

"EeeeeeYA!" Silica flew her fist forward and punched Suguha straight in the nose

"AHHH! OUCH!" Suguha yelled in pain

She held her nose almost crying, it was quite the punch.

"Silica, that HURT!"

"Awww hehe.. sorry Suguha" Silica said unempathetically,

-"I had no choice you were tickle torturing me!"

"I only tickled you for a few seconds, you have some issues!"

Suguha and Silica went back to watching TV, Silica got ice for Suguha's nose due to a tiny bit of guilt.

"I sure showed her the power of an SAO survivor, didn't I Pina?" She said earlier, mischievously grinning at her tiny dragon.

Silica was wearing a pink tank top, with tiny yellow shorts. She had grown older now that SAO was over, having turned 14 a few months back. She was sprawled out on the floor, while Suguha got the bed.

"AHHH, Suguha why are we watching this? It's so scary!"

She had put on some episode of Attack on Titan and things were getting intense, people were being eaten by the giant naked humans.

With an evil grin, Suguha watched Silica cower.

"This is what you get for punching me, meany." She retorted,

"Hey, look at that Titan! He's so hot."

A giant overweight titan flashed up on the screen as he devoured the innocent.

"EEEEEEE!" Silica yelped

She leaped up and hid behind her pillow

"Not so tough now are ya?" Suguha grinned at the cowardice of Silica and then changed the show.

Suguha changed it to Spice and Wolf, then laid back down on the bed. Her large breasts bounced a little, held up by a push up bra and a tight shirt. Her blue shorts only a few inches in length. She was well developed compared to Silica, but admired the latter's cute figure. At 16, Suguha was like an older sister to Silica.

Silica peered from behind the pillows she created a fort with. She squinted her eyes at the television.

"What's this?"

"It's called Spice and Wolf" Suguha explained,

"It's an old favorite of mine."

Stuff went on about trading and hay, then a girl appeared. Naked.

"Who's that?" Silica inquired cautiously, making sure this wasn't anything weird or pervy

"That's Holo, she's a wolf" Suguha explained,

"Hot isn't she?"

Silica's face went red and she hid her face back in the pillows.

"Why is she naked?" Silica yelped

"Because wolves don't wear clothes silly" Suguha blatantly stated

"I don't like it, change it!"

Pina was held captive by Silica, used as a comfort device. Pina sympathetically snuggled with her.

"Pina doesn't like it either, change it you jerk!" Silica erupted

"Silicaaaaa...You've made me change it once already, do you have any idea how hard it is to get up?" Suguha sighed, her eyes glaring intently on girl on the screen.

She felt warm for some reason, her lithe and toned body stretched out. Even though this wasn't the first time she watched the show, it was so much better watching it with Silica.

Silica, however was still blushing from behind her pillow fort, cautiously watching.

A couple episodes passed and Silica finally loosened up, she laid on her pillows, resting her head on her arms while gazing up at the television.

"The girl is so beautiful" Silica remarked, noting how elegant she was in her red dress.

Suguha was about to fall asleep, images of the girl on the show kept appearing in her mind, welcoming her.

Suddenly the girl transformed.

"Ahhh! But her wolf form is so SO SCARY!"

Silica quickly hid back inside her pillows and peered from the cracks between them, her arms wrapped around Pina. She became concerned this was a scary anime.

"Did you trick me again Suguha?!"

"Suguha!"

Suguha had fallen asleep. Now Silica had only Pina to keep her comfort from the big scary wolf.

 _"Eeeeeeee"_ Silica whispered, worried about her safety now that she and Pina were alone.

All the sudden she heard Suguha say something..

Eyes wide, Silica started crawling towards her bed and then cautiously peered over it

Suguha was spread out, her covers to the side.

"Sugu-"

"Mmmm" Suguha interrupted, as her romantic dream ensued. She bit her bottom lip and her legs spread open, shorts barely covering her. A bit of sweat building up on her forehead.

"Eeeeeeee!",

"Zombie-Suguha!" Silica exclaimed, she leaped back and hid her tiny form under her pillows once more.

Awhile passed as the show continued, by the time it was midnight scary bandits began appearing on the screen.

Silica's eyes dilated as people were being slaughtered

Even though her eyes were feeling sore and eyelids heavy, Silica still couldn't sleep due to the creepy atmosphere. If she turned off the TV, she would have the eerie silence of approaching doom, and if she kept it on she couldn't sleep with the possibility of something scary coming on.

There's was only one way she knew she could feel safe and that's with Suguha.

Silica crawled back out of her fort and peered at the zombie-Suguha.

Squinting her eyes, she carefully and shakily moved onto the bed and snuggled next to her.

"Please don't bite Please don't bite me Please don't bite me"

Silica noticed she left Pina behind. Giving a salute sign, she made peace with her separation of Pina, who was forced to stand guard.

"Take one for the team Pina." Silica whispered

Snuggling her head onto Suguha's chest, she closed her eyes and sleep fell over her.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Suguha awoke from her erotic dream. It was around 1 in the morning now. Her slightly wet panties rubbed against her as she stretched her legs. The smell of her lust was apparent and enticing. Then she noticed a weight holding her down.

"Eeee!" She gasped as she found Silica passed out on her breasts. A slight bit of drool had manifested on her right breast as Silica's mouth was pressed aside it.

"Ahmmmm! what the heck?!" Suguha whispered, trying not to wake the girl in a deep sleep.

Her cute little face didn't react for a second, gently she breathed in and out on Suguha.

Unable to help it, her nipples hardened.

"Nononono"

 _Why and when did she fall asleep on my boobs? and what what why does this feel so..hot?_ Suguha thought

She couldn't bring herself to wake Silica, so she knew she would have to go back to sleep like this.

Yet looking at Silica, she couldn't help but appreciate the situation even more. Her cute little face sprawled out on her breasts, it was so adorable! Her breasts felt so warm with Silica's face nuzzled on them.

Feeling heat forming between her legs she knew she had to do something.

"Honestly, right after an erotic dream?.. This is so wrong." Suguha sighed

She knew she had a choice here... She could relieve herself and go back to sleep.

 _There's no harm-Wait no there's NO way I'm doing this. I'm like her older sister! I shouldn't even think of things like this._

For several minutes she tried to fall back asleep, she closed her eyes but it was pointless. Her nipples were hard, her cunt aching and wet, her whole body was practically begging for this, for relief.

Suguha let out a breath of both frustration and defeat.

 _Fine fine fine_

 _At the least don't end up waking her, you horny girl_ Suguha scolded herself, and slowly she began to masturbate.

Taking her right hand, she easily moved aside her shorts and thin panties and inserted a couple fingers, trying to get this done as soon as possible so she wouldn't wake Silica and could get back to sleep.

"Ahmmmmm" Suguha couldn't help but moan as she felt her fingers enter her

Biting her lip, she continued

She removed her fingers and gave them a good lick, then inserted them again

"MMmmmm" Feeling her saliva inside her with the moisture as well made her feel amazing

After a couple of minutes she began going deeper and faster.

Images of the girl from the show entered her mind. How sexy she was, as well as how amazing the remains of her dream were, how erotic.

Gazing back down at Silica, she then quickly masturbated about the situation before she could stop herself. The hot breath she felt on her chest, the close feeling of her.

Then she knew she was ready.

Placing her thumb on her clit she began rubbing herself, biting her lip harder, all the while trying her best not to move too much. Thankfully Silica was still in a deep sleep.

Then an awful idea came her. She gazed her head down at the bit of saliva atop her breast, that came out of Silica's mouth as she slept.

 _Oh my god, just do it_

Suguha couldn't help it, not now. She took removed her hand and wiped up the saliva with her fingers and reinserted them, pushing them deep inside her.

Feeling Silica's saliva inside her, the whole kinkiness and spontaneous feeling gave her a huge wave of pleasure, before her thumb found her clit again she climaxed.

She couldn't help it, she moved. She twitched and wiggled as her orgasm flowed through her. Silica almost fell off her. So using her shoulder, Suguha managed to keep her head on top of her breasts as she climaxed, not wanting the warmth of her to leave.

With a sigh of relief and contentment, Suguha fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you awake yet silly?"

"Come on! It's almost 10!" Silica shouted at Suguha

"Hey come on, get up already!" Silica made a final attempt at waking up Suguha

Blinking away her sleep, Suguha slowly awoke, her hair sticking up and eyes half closed. The light of her room blinded her before she saw the figure of Silica, in her cute light and dark pink outfit.

"Huh-what?" she uttered

"You know for being athletic you sure do sleep a lot!" Silica made out before she left the room

Slowly getting up and rubbing her eyes, Suguha prepared to get breakfast. Then her eyes widened. Last night flashed back up in her mind at the thought of Silica.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She pounded her face with her palms

"No no no! Don't think about it now, let's pretend that never happened."

"Just take a shower and get clean."

Putting last night behind her mind, Suguha got in the shower and cleaned her hair.

Her huge and beautiful breasts sparkled in the water, the shampoo bubbles teasingly hiding her nipples. Her tight core showed itself proudly, and her toned legs led up to a fully rounded butt.

 _Everything about me better be irresistible when you work as hard as I do at Kendo_ Suguha thought smiling

After getting clean and drying herself off, Suguha went to go get breakfast.

* * *

"So what to choose, what to choose…'' Suguha pondered outloud.

Her choices were: Cereal, or cereal. Or if she wanted to spend forever making breakfast, there was some cereal in the cupboard. Not good cereal. We're talking about one box of cornflakes.

 _GODDAMMIT I WANT BACON AND EGGS KIRITO_

"Kirito needs to go do some shopping…"

"Kirito's here?!" Silica questioned with a mouthful of cornflakes.

"No he's at his uncle's remember?" Suguha replied.

"Aww…" With a bit of moping, Silica twirled her cereal around with her spoon.

"But I would've expected him to leave some food here...ugh" Suguha moaned with distress.

"What do you like so much about Kirito anyway?" she curiously asked,

"Is he really anything special?"

"I don't know.." Silica innocently said,  
"He's just fun and... cute?"

"Fun and cute eh… you know I'm his cousin. I can be pretty cute and fun too yeah?" Suguha winked at Silica.

Silica giggled. "Hahah, yeah I bet",

"Your idea of fun is tickle torture or watching gory anime!"

" _Oh really_?" Suguha countered,

"I'll be right back. I think I have an idea"

Going back to her room, Suguha searched with determination.

"Where is?… Ahh.. There it is!"

Pulling up one of her bikinis, Suguha smiled.

She quickly undressed and put it on to not keep Silica waiting

Walking back into the kitchen, Suguha did some poses, leaning her back against the counter with a sexy stare and sly smile.

"What the-BAHAHA!" Silica explode with laughter, spitting out a bit of cereal as she did

Challenging Silica with a stare, Suguha retorted

"Oh yeah? Like you would look any better in a bikini. I'm practically a model."

"I could dress PINA up in a bikini, and she would look better" Silica giggled

"Pff.. yeah I bet.. My idea was we could bake a cake together" Suguha averted her eyes

"What? In _swimsuits_?" Silica laughed,

"Fine, fine, but only if you have one that fits me! You busty model!"

After many drawer searcher, a pair was finally found that fits Silica to some degree.

"I look ridiculous." Silica moaned,

"But hey, I'm still rocking it better than yours at least!"

"I feel like the competition doesn't even exist" Suguha coyly stated,

"How about the competition is: who can make the biggest fool out of the other person and still make a better cake!"

"In that case, you're defeated on _two_ grounds" Silica giggled,  
"I'm like a master chef AND prankster, come on!"

* * *

Getting out bowls and mixing powder, the two girls started their contest. Silica was going to make a strawberry cake while Suguha went with chocolate.

 _Thankfully there are lots of cakes we can make… or brownies.. not really much of anything else though_ Suguha contemplated

 _Gamers and their unhealthy lifestyles.._ Suguha thought, shaking her fist as she imagined Kirito.  
 _So lazy he didn't even move for **two years**_

Seeing a mixing spoon, Suguha bent over and reached for it

Walking over to the same drawer, Silica noticed Suguha practically touching her toes. Her large, fleshy butt poking out as she tried to get her spoon.

"Showing off there, swimsuit model?" Silica teased, spanking Suguha

"Ahh!" Suguha's face went red as she quickly turned around

Silica knelt down and grabbed the spoon Suguha was trying to reach

"Find another one cheater! I don't know where everything is you know." Silica winked

Scurrying through the other drawers, Suguha quickly tried to get back to baking, flustered.

 _She caught me completely off guard! If we're going to be playing like that then.._

Waiting for her moment to come, she went back to adding the required ingredients to the bowl.

Silica was a bit ahead and was already mixing the ingredients in the bowl with the spoon she acquired. Dipping a finger into the bowl, she inspected the pink mixture, then tasted it.

 _Nows my chance_ Suguha thought

Making it seem like she was going to the fridge, she walked around Silica then came up behind her and swatted her bottom, her soft little butt bouncing at the impact.

Silica yelped and jumped a little

"Got ya!" Suguha teased, laughing

Face blushed, the young girl glared at Suguha who walked back to her work giggling.

"You're lucky this cake tastes good, otherwise I would be in big heat with you!" Silica shouted

Grinning, Suguha began mixing her ingredients, creating a thick, delicious looking texture. Taking her spoon, she lifted up a bit of it and tasted it.

"Mmmmm!" she hummed,

"Silica come taste my cake! It's freakin' delicious!"

Silica put down her mixing spoon and walked over to see Suguha with chocolate mix on the side of her mouth.

"Did you dive right in? It's on your face!" Silica giggled

Reaching her hand up, she wiped the mixing off Suguha's face and put it in her mouth.

"Mmmm... you're right"

Suguha blushed at the action

 _Wait does that even count?_

"Chocolate is hard to beat," Silica continued,

"but I'll make mine taste way better!"

Skipping back to her workspace, she began looking for sugar to add to her mix.

 _How am I going to get her back now? That was so.. unexpected.._

 _Wait… No… I've got her now. Though.. This might be a little.._

Gazing behind her, she saw Silica hard at work, trying to find the right amount of sweetness to her cake.

Ambling over to her, Suguha schemed a course of action

"Hey Silica, you've got a little something on your face."

"Eh?" Silica turned

Leaning in, Suguha seductively licked the side of Silica's mouth and tasted a bit of her strawberry cake.

"EEEEH!" Silica yelped, blushing at the slimy contact of Suguha's warm tongue

Winking, Suguha teased, "Got you!"

Grumbling, Silica knew that there was another competition worth winning after all.

* * *

 _She won't know what to do with this._. Suguha thought with an evil smile

 _But just incase she actually wants to win this.._

Suguha lifted up a bit of her mix with her spoon and dropped some of it onto the top of her breasts

 _A pretty delicious sight, I'll admit._

Both girls began scraping their cake mix into their pan for cooking it, then Suguha walked over to the oven to place it in

"You did that on purpose! Swimsuit model!" Silica exclaimed at the sight of the dark chocolate mix resting on top of Suguha's breasts

"This?" The large breasted girl smiled, "No I didn't",

"Think you could get it off for me?"

"AHHH! You cheater!" Silica shouted

"This isn't cheating, it's winning." Suguha reassured her with a wink

"W-Well the competition was supposed to be who has the best cake anyway!" Silica retorted

"Fine by me. This counts as chickening out though" Suguha teased

"No it doesn't!"

"You failed my challenge! So much for being a tough SAO survivor!" Suguha continued

"Agh! Silica never backs down from a challenge!" Silica declared clenching her fist,

"You don't think I'll actually do it, do you? Just watch me!"

Suguha stared as Silica put her cake down and inched towards her, and reaching her hand out towards Suguha's breasts

"You have to lick it off silly! Not wipe it off!" Suguha giggled

"AHH! WHAT?" Silica said blushing red

"That's why you lose the challenge! You can't do it, now let it go and let's move on."

"No! I'm turning the tables!" Silica nervously got closer to Suguha's chest and Suguha turned red

 _I didn't think she'd actually… Wait..what_

Silica inched closer until she was directly infront of Suguha, who wasn't sure what to do

Gulping, Silica started leaning in more and more to Suguha's huge globes. The scent of her enticed Silica a bit.

 _She smells..amazing..like...flowers?..NO! Focus Silica!_

Silica moved her mouth until it was right next to Suguha's chocolate mix. Both girls faces were blushing hard, breathing faster as the anticipation rose.

 _Just get it over with Silica, you can do it!_

Opening her mouth, she brought out her tongue and flattened it, with a single swipe she licked up almost all of the mix from Suguha's breast, leaving behind a smear of her saliva and the mix.

Suguha gasped at the contact and Silica moved back quickly. After a few seconds Silica regained her courage.

"HA!"

"See?! I fail no challenge!" Silica triumphantly said.

The act turned Suguha on immediately.

"Wow.. you actually.. did it" Suguha let out

"Could you expect anything less?" Silica proudly declared,

"Now consider yourself defeated because I'll come up with something you'll never do."

Suguha doubted that, as she knew she would easily do anything to Silica now. But she knew she'd have to take it easy.

Going to the oven, Suguha placed both cakes inside and began setting the timer.

Silica leaned against the counter, thinking of something that would kill Suguha to do... but what could?… _Yes…_ that would do it

"Suguha? I have an idea, but I need my cake mix to do mine" Silica chirped

"It'll be troublesome to take the cakes in and out for that, just use the whipped cream in the fridge" Suguha replied

Looking inside the fridge, Silica found the can of whipped cream.

 _Easier to get off I guess_ she thought

Carrying the bottle with her to her chair, she sprayed some onto her.

"Suguha! Meet your challenge!"

Suguha set the timer and curiously peered over at Silica who put whipped cream all over her chest.

"Bahahaaha.. Silica don't you think that's a little much?"

"You did the same thing!"

"I mean how much you put on, silly" Suguha replied

 _Silica looks so cute just waiting for me to clean her with my tongue_ Suguha thought dreamily

Suguha slowly walked over to Silica who awaited her on the chair.

"Can't do it, can you?" Silica giggled at Suguha

"We'll see about that" Suguha replied, eager to begin,

"But I need you to stand up so I can do this"

The young Silica resisted blushing at the forwardness of Suguha.

Complying, she arose and nervously awaited her.

Gazing at the white piles of cream smeared all over Silica's breasts, Suguha knelt down low and leaned in

She started licking from below Silica's breasts, licking up whipped cream that was falling down and swallowing it quickly, yet not too quickly as she didn't want her to know how much she enjoyed this, how eager she was to continue.

The sweet taste of the whipped cream covered her tongue, putting her into heaven. Silica giggled at the tickling sensation, but was not embarrassed. Up until Suguha moved up..

Raising her mouth and grazing the top of Silica's breasts, Suguha cleaned up the most of the mess. She had to keep swallowing as she continued, enjoying every inch of Silica's skin. It felt so smooth under her tongue. She pushed harder with her tongue, and decided to take this farther.

After cleaning up the whipped cream, Suguha began kissing Silica's breasts, all around.

Silica couldn't help but moan but from the touch. Suguha's lips were so soft and warm, and this was so sudden for her.

"Suguha? Is there any left?"

"Shhh" Suguha interrupted, then went back to work

After circling the girl's cute little breasts with her tongue one last time, she reached her arms behind Silica, untying her bra and letting it fall down.

"SUGUHA? What are you doi-"

Suguha had grabbed one of her breasts.

"Sugu-?"

Lifting it up a little, Suguha had begun sucking on it, interrupting Silica's words, and replacing them with moans.

Suguha could taste the slight residue of the whipped cream's suggary taste on Silica's breasts. As she continued sucking one of them, she massaged the other one with her hand.

They were both so _soft_ and supple. _Delicate and smooth_ , under Suguha's ravaging mouth.

Silica moaned loudly as Suguha made her feel pleasure she's never has felt before. The pleasure she was feeling kept rising and rising as Suguha kept sucking harder, lips tightly around her nipples.

Then with a loud 'plop' Suguha let the breast go. Red and swollen, covered thickly with her saliva.

Suguha then gazed upwards into Silica's eyes.

"Didn't think I'd do it, did you?"

Silica's face was red and mind twirling. She knew she wanted _more_ of the pleasure, and needed Suguha to know that.

"One more... one more challenge from me then" Silica spoke softly

Taking the whipped cream bottle, she sprayed some inside her mouth.

Suguha waited no moments. She got up close, tilted her head, and pushed her tongue into Silica's mouth, scraping out some of the cream and swallowing it.

Silica responded with a moan and pushed her tongue against Suguha's. Together their lips locked and tongues twirled. Suguha put her hands Silica's thighs and embraced her as she continued tasting Silica and the sugary dessert at once. Silica kept letting out cute little moans as they kissed.

After a couple minutes, both girls had swallowed all the cream left and their tongues were tired.

Suguha massaged her tongue against Silica's one last time, then removed it and kissed Silica on the lips passionately.

"It's my turn now, so you better get ready to be defeated" Suguha winked, wanting the journey to escalate badly, she decided to get creative.

Standing up, Suguha walked over to the side of the table and placed her hands on it firmly. Then, to Silica's curious eyes, she pushed out her rear and sprayed some of the whipped cream on her large and fleshy butt, careful not to get too much on her bathing suit.

Silica eyed her curiously and after awhile, grinned

"Showing off again I see" she giggled

Silica walked over to her with a bit of excitement and then knelt behind her, not believing what she was actually going to do  
 _No, I'm going to win this, and I'll prove it to her here._

Silica blushed at Suguha's large posterior then leaned in closer. Carefully, she licked up some of the cream on the left side of her butt, and swallowed. Encouraged, she grabbed Suguha's legs, and began licking up more of the cream off her ass.

Flattening her tongue, she made sure to scrape it all off and not leave any behind. Surprisingly, Suguha's butt was so smooth. Silica's tongue licked over it with ease. It was firm yet soft, something about it was turning her on. Silica's eyes were filled with lust as she continued.

After licking up all the cream off the left side of her ass, Silica gave the cheek a kiss, granting a moan from Suguha. She then moved over to the right one. Unfortunately this one had less cream so she made it last.

With slow licks, she cleaned the older girl's ass. After she was done, she surprised Suguha. Her hands moved to the busty girl's ass and she began grabbing it. Pulling on the flesh and massaging it, then began kissing it.

 _She's….she's going waay farther than I thought she'd go.._ Suguha thought

Suguha gasped as Silica began slowly pulling down Suguha's bottoms..

Appreciating the round and plump rear, Silica knew she needed to go farther to win this.

"Since I had two turns earlier, you can too." Silica cutely promised,

"Go ahead and put the cream anywhere.."

Suguha couldn't believe this.. she felt so exposed and turned on.. Shakily holding the can, she attempted to spray some on her back

"Let me help you"

Silica took the can out of Suguha's hands.

"Spread yourself wide model!" Silica chirped

Suguha shakily parted her large ass and Silica sprayed all over her.

"Ahmmm!" Suguha moaned,

"It's so _cold_!"

"Not for much longer" Silica assured cheerily

Silica replaced Suguha's hands with her own. Holding her ass apart, Silica took her tongue and scraped out some of the cream from her taint. Suguha was cleanly shaven down here, making it much easier.

Licking the cream off faster, Silica searched for her target. Beneath all the cream she licked off, she found Suguha's cute butthole. Wide and inviting, she breathed warmly onto it, triggering a reflex and moan from Suguha.

She then held Suguha's ass apart farther, spreading it wide. With a push, she shoved her tongue softly against Suguha's butthole, breathing warmly on it. She swirled her tongue around it, covering it thickly with her saliva. Suguha pushed her ass out farther from the pleasure and moaned.

Silica began feeling it winking under her tongue and tried once more to push her tongue in, only a bit of success, which in turn frustrated her. Suguha moaned more from the slightly penetration.

"Suguha! Relax. I can't get my tongue inside if you don't!"

Suguha tried her best to relax, taking deep breaths.

"Now push" Silica slightly made out, with her warm tongue pressing against Suguha's butthole.

Suguha pushed and Silica felt her tongue slip past the ring and enter Suguha more, then Silica pushed her tongue with greater force, trying to get it in completely.

Thankfully, she managed as Suguha kept trying to relax. Her tongue went deep inside Suguha's big anus, it ate it completely. Silica closed her eyes, taking in the feeling and taste of Suguha completely, she was in love.

Making sure her tongue didn't slip out, she carefully pulled out and pushed back in, over and over, attempting to tongue-fuck her ass.

Suguha moaned loudly and started rubbing herself as best she could as Silica tongue fucked her.

"Silica.. I need.." Suguha moaned

"I know" Silica assured,

Pulling her tongue out of Suguha's butthole, she gave it one last kiss, pushing her lips hard against it and making a slight suction as she kissed it.

Then placing her lips around the hole as best she could, she began sucking softly and delicately

Suguha moaned as she was teased, then moaned louder and louder as Silica started sucking harder and harder

Suguha's hand worked faster on her cunt and she got closer and closer to her climax

Silica then spun her around from the table, and shoved her face into Suguha's cunt. She put her mouth around her cunt and sucked.

Suguha saw stars as her body spasmed hard, she fell down to the floor.

As she twitched, her juices flowed out of her, Silica laid down and sucked up her juices eagerly.

As her climax finished, Silica licked up her juices, licking through her folds and cleaning her cunt completely, leaving it soaked in her saliva.

"D-...Damn Silica.." Suguha moaned as she recovered

She pulled Silica's face away from her cunt and brought her lips to hers. Her tongue immediately entered her mouth as they shared her juices. Moaning, they exchanged saliva.

Suguha noticed the taste of nearly everything on Silica's tongue as she sucked on it. The hardly saltiness of her ass on it, the slight sugary taste from the whipped cream, and the delicious taste of her cunt. It created something so perfect she didn't let Silica go, kissing her for minutes on end.

She knew it was Silica's turn now, so she couldn't keep it up forever. The large breasted girl kissed her one last time and pulled away.

"Your turn Silica, make me lose." Suguha said with excitement and love in her voice

"This whole time we've both been winning" Silica giggled

Silica took the can of whipped cream and got up on the table. She rested her legs over the edge and sprayed the rest of the can between her legs, leaving a sizable pile for Suguha to devour.

Suguha gazed at her, her cute little ample legs and big innocent eyes,

"How could I resist?"

Crawling between Silica's legs, Suguha opened her mouth and started licking the cream off. Carefully not yet placing her tongue on Silica's lips just yet. Silica gasped at the feeling of her tongue as it swirled across her.

Straying off course, Suguha got a taste of just her skin. She tasted amazing, a flavor turning her on even more as she made circles, closer and closer to her cunt. Then, flattening her tongue, she made several long strides, taking off the top layer of cream atop of her cunt, teasing her.

Silica twitched and moaned as she waited for Suguha to finally taste her. Opening her mouth slightly, Suguha breathed warmly onto Silica's cunt and kissed it. Then, with only a thin layer of the cream left, Suguha dove in. Pushing her tongue forcefully against Silica's cunt, she made several licks, lick a cat cleaning itself. The second the tongue touched her there Silica moaned desperately.

In a speed in between slow erotic passion and driving lust, Suguha continued licking her. Her tongue went deep into her folds and out again, then pushed past her folds inside her and exited again. Every so often it went to Silica's clit and licked it gently. Suguha moaned and scratched the table as she continued.

Suguha pushed her tongue inside Silica's cunt again, and pulled it out, gaining speed each time after doing so. Silica was driven crazy and kept moaning in tide with each time Suguha's tongue reentered her. Gripping the sides of her ass, Suguha kept tongue-fucking her cunt, diving deep as she made Silica beg for more.

In a rapid succession Suguha moved her mouth up and sucked Silica's clit into her mouth as sucked lightly, sending her right over the edge. As her climax began, Suguha sucked harder and harder. Silica twitched and her juices poured out, Suguha immediately let go of her clit, rubbing it with her thumb as she and began sucking her cunt to taste her juices.

Easing to the end of her climax, Suguha kept licking through her folds, deeply and carefully to get all of her sweet nectar, her eyes closed with deep erotic passion.

Silica had fallen onto her back, her legs still spread open for Suguha's mouth. She panted, sweat formulating on her brow as she came down from heaven.

Giving her cunt one last goodbye kiss, the busty girl got up and leaned over the panting Silica.

"Too much for you?" Suguha teased

"Mmm..come here, I wanna taste" Silica brought her lips to Suguha's and together they swirled their tongues together. Silica sucked lightly on Suguha's tongue then after a minute let go

"Hey! You know I actually taste pretty good.. whaddya know!" Silica giggled

"That's because I only ate out ONE part of you, ..naughty girl." Suguha clarified

"I had no choice Swimsuit model, you wanted me to" Silica defended

"Did not!"

"Well your body wanted me to...And don't pretend like you didn't love it!" Silica winked

Even though she did love it, Suguha challenged her.

"Let's see how you like it then"

Taking Silica's waist, she flipped her around

"WHAT? NO-NO-no-no-NO!" Silica whined

She squirmed in protest as she tried to get away but Suguha pulled her waist closer, bringing her ass right in front of her face.

"AHH! SUGUHA!" Silica squealed

"I won't use any whipped cream here so I can savor your taste, then I'll make sure to share the taste with you"

The young energetic girl made one final effort of escape before Suguha pulled her ass closer and pressed her tongue against her butthole.

"EEEEE" She whined as Suguha continued

Using Silica's technique, she breathed warmly on it, and made sure to cover it completely with saliva.

Silica wriggled a bit more so Suguha wrapped her arms around her and held her still as she continued.

As her tiny butthole was ravaged by Suguha's large tongue, Silica moaned at the feeling. Spreading her cute cheeks apart, Suguha tried pushing her tongue inside the tiny hole, but couldn't get more than the tip of it in. Remembering when Silica did this to her, she she knew Silica needed to relax first.

"Silica, relax so I can push my tongue in" Suguha said

"AHH! NO WAY!" Silica squealed

Thinking over it for a second, Suguha tried relaxing her by taking her hand and rubbing her clit from the other side of her. After rubbing it for a little, she tried to push her tongue inside again, but no progress.

 _Maybe… Hmm…_ Suguha pondered

Taking in a breath, she spread Silica's cheeks again and breathed warmly on her anus. It winked, and with that, Suguha immediately pushed her tongue against it, and it eased into her.

"AHHHH!" Silica cried

The taste of Silica flooded Suguha's tongue and she was glad there was no whipped cream here to compete with that. She eased her tongue farther inside her cute butt, her butthole now winking on Suguha's tongue, making the older girl giggle.

Suguha then slightly pulled back and pushed forward, slowly tonguefucking her butt. Silica couldn't suppress moaning as she continued. She raised her butt up higher and relaxed for her.

Suguha was caught up in bliss as she kept going, her eyes closed as she concentrated on Silica's flavor. For minutes on end she kept pushing her tongue into her, trying to get as far as possible, exploring her.

After what seemed like an hour, Suguha removed her exhausted tongue.

"Mmm... Hey! Are you done yet?" Silica moaned

Knowing she wasn't quite done, she decided to do the last thing Silica did to her. Placing her lips over Silica's anus, she began sucking lightly.

"AHMMMMM" Silica moaned

As Suguha sucked the hole into her mouth, she replaced her hand onto Silica's clit and rubbed her, giving her enormous pleasure.

Silica moaned louder and louder as Suguha sucked harder and rubbed her faster. Then she took a deep breath in, and climaxed.

As she did Suguha pushed her tongue back inside

Suguha's hand drenched a little from the girl's climax, and Silica's anus pulled tight on her tongue.

Silica shook and twitched, but Suguha held her tightly, keeping her tongue deep inside her ass

Then, with a look of satisfaction, Suguha pulled her tongue out slowly of the wet hole, and kissed it.

Silica had fallen again, her face on the table with her ass up in the air.

Suguha giggled and moved over to her face, and pointed her it towards her own.

Immediately, she pushed her tongue into Silica's mouth, which didn't close fast enough -despite Silica's efforts.

She massaged her tongue onto Silica's, and together they madeout for a few minutes. Silica actually moaned from the taste.

"ugh.. fine it wasn't that bad.." Silica sighed with defeat

"Don't pretend like you didn't love it" Suguha playfully responded

"The taste of my butt on your tongue isn't that bad" Silica noted,

"I kind of taste like you, but better ya'know?"

Giggling, Silica brought her mouth back to Suguha's and they laid back, kissing and sharing tongues until afternoon.


End file.
